windows and rooms, that i'm passing through
by shiksa goddess
Summary: Maybe you'll notice,one day/Beck&Tori,age 12. OOC,Rated K ,Oneshot.


**A/N So,I was supposed to be updating Gems and Breaking Barriers and Perfect Mess and that junk, but I like one-shots better. So,this is probs the only Bori you'll ever see me write. I wanted Bade, but Tori just fit...And the gangs' 12,so,yeah. And they're all OOC**

Sometimes she thinks her whole life's a lie. 12 years old, homeless for 3.

He,obviously,could never like her.  
Beck Oliver walks home when she waits at the bus stop.

They're friends. Sorta. One time,she walks past her bus stop to talk to him.  
She has to run to catch the bus on time.

(_But she thinks it's worth it)_

/

She sees him talking to _her_. Jade. She didn't even notice when he was practically asking her out. Which makes Tori think of Teardrops on my Guitar and Invisible,both by Taylor Swift.  
She sings them both, singing is the only way she copes with anything.

Beck fawns over Jade. She's so hideously perfect,it's disgusting.

/

No one knows. Anything. That she lives in a storage unit. That she hates L.A, she wants to go back to Simi Valley,where she _belongs._

She'd tell him,if he asked.

(Not that he ever would)

/

After they've walked together,he sometimes visits her briefly,iPod in one things.

"Still waiting for that bus?"

She's her normal self,retorting "No,duh."

He walks off, not knowing she's mulling his innocent questions into sweet nothings only for her from him.

/

One day,she's waiting at her bus stop again. She's gotten so good at spotting his denim jacket a block away,she finds herself thinking about how stalker-creepy that is. She waits for him to say their usual hello's.

**_He doesn't_**

****She's really kinda upset. She'd just found out Jade was moving to another state the next week.

/

The next Wednesday,she walks a while with him. When he reaches his "destination",he puts his hand on her shoulder and says

"See ya."

She never wants to wash this shirt again.

/

Wednesdays become tradition(at least in her mind) with Jade out of the way,she starts to convince herself she's the girl he likes.

He becomes more comfortable,starts talking more in-depth.

He loves his mom,and his little sister.

She gets that. She doesn't have her dad around,and she loves her sister Trina.

He eventually starts giving her friendly hugs, and even gets to the point that he'll take her hand to show her some idiotic stick or something he's branded as an "epic fail".

She pretends to be annoyed, but she loves it.

The days get hotter as spring arrives. Her mom finally has enough money to get an apartment,and even Beck notices her attitude improvement.

"You seem happier these days"

"Well,my mom..." She quickly realizes she can't blow her cover

"Said that she'd get me a new laptop for my birthday. It's in April."

"Cool. You should get a new MacBook."

The boy's obsessed with Apple.

She starts being able to wear short shorts, and sometimes she sees him stare at her legs or butt.

"What are you looking at?" Knowing perfectly well what.

Beck seems startled ",sorry."

By June,she's 've started texting,and her mother seems to think she's nicer. .

Her mother gets a car,and when Trina complains that she still has to take the school bus because of their mothers hours.

But Tori grins happily.

/

The last day of school quickly approaches and passes. They're walking as usual, and she's wearing a t-shirt and jeans teases him for wearing the same denim jacket.

"It's comfortable."

"In California summers?"

"Yeah."

They reach his house, and he gives her a hug before turning in.

He pulls away,then leans in again and kisses her.

She's kinda startled. It's her first kiss,she's kinda clueless. But he seems to know what he's doing, and she follows along.

They break apart, and she smiles.

"So you like me,huh?" He asks.

She flicks him. "Dingbat."

"You wanna go bowling on Saturday?" He asks nervously.

In reply,she kisses him again.

"Take that as a yes."

As he turns into his house,motioning he'll call her later,she thinks something she's never thought about before.

As much as her life is lies,she's ecstatic that this part is pure truth.

..fin..

**A/N Yeah.I kinda stole the last part from the Lovely Bones. Which I don't own. I don't own Victorious either, for the record. R&R Please! Seriously,cause this is my first shot at an angsty oneshot.**


End file.
